The God of Mischief and The Girl with a Taser
by pianogirl203
Summary: Loki has been ruling Asgard, and decides to drop by to see is 'brother', to find Darcy Lewis. Stubborn, bull-headed, and the love of his life. Will he become a good man, or cause new destruction to the realms. Darcy might be able to change that.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own any of the Marvel characters, or anything referred to in this story. This is not for profit, and only for entertainment. Enjoy!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Ruling Asgard had it's perks. For instance, everyone thought Loki was Odin, so he was treated with the utmost respect. Plus, he had everything that he wanted. To sit on the throne, and rule the planet was everything Loki dreamed of. But now, he was bored. He had created peace, and handled his shit. One day, he was sitting on the throne when he thought of Thor. Thor had Jane, who had slapped him in the face... which made him like her. He always liked the girls with anger, or stubbornness. He, of course, would never fall in love with a mortal. So weak, and puny. How Thor had fallen in love with Jane, he would never know... or maybe he would. Maybe, he could play some tricks on Thor and his lover, and create some mischief. That would be perfect. So, he made a hologram of himself (as Odin), and put it on the throne. His real self, teleported down to the city of London, where Thor was staying. The streets were filled with traffic, and tourists. Mortals. He sneered at the name. They needed to be ruled, with him as their leader. He would work on that later, of course. He was on the balcony of the apartment, when he felt electricity course through his body, and collapse onto the ground. He woke up to a girl, with eccentric curves, dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes. If she were a goddess, they would shine like the sky.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked. Loki stood up, and she backed away, while holding out some sort of contraption in front of her. She wore black leggings, a red sweater, and a pair of black boots.

"Who the hell am I?" He asked. " I am Loki of Asgard and-"

"Your Loki?" She asked, with an excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, and-" SLAP! She slapped him across the face.

"That was for New York." She said.

"Why am I always getting slapped?" He said.

"Well, you destroyed New York City, and I wanted that evil look of yours to go away" She said. Though, honestly, she thought he was HOT! She had seen him on TV, but it didn't capture his looks at all. His hair was black as night, his skin pale, and he had a thin frame. But, his eyes. They were a bright, green, that she could spot from anywhere. She also wanted to see if he needed mouth to mouth. (Unfortunately, he didn't) Ever since her ex dumped her, she wanted to make out with someone. But now, she wanted to make out with Loki.

"Well, who are you?" He asked.

"I am Darcy Lewis, BFF of Jane foster, and friend of Thor." She said, while mimicking the way he spoke. He smiled at that, and stared at her. Her hair was wavy, and she already seemed bull-headed. He liked that.

"What do you want?" She asked him. Obviously, he wasn't going to tell her of tricking Jane and Thor, so he had to lie.

"I wanted to stop by. See my brother, his lady friend, and look who I found. A simple mortal." He said. That pissed her off.

"Simple mortal? I'll have you know, that I just knocked you onto your ass with the same taser that knocked Thor onto his ass." She said. He laughed at that.

"You did that to Thor, and he fell onto the ground?" He asked her.

"Yeah, except it was really funny. I wanted to laugh so badly, but he got hit by Jane's car too, so I couldn't. But, he did shake around in a weird way, and collapsed. It was CLASSIC!" She stated, while laughing at the memory. He enjoyed her laugh. It rang like bells, and made him smile. This mortal was interesting, and funny too. He liked anyone who could hurt Thor. This 'Darcy Lewis' was at the top of his list.

"So, are you going to tell them I was here?" He asked her.

"I won't, if you come back again. If you're the god of mischief, you could totally help me prank a few old enemies of mine." She said. He liked the sound of that.

"I'm in, but I was never here. Got it?" He asked her.

"Got it." She said, while saluting him. He might have killed thousands, but he was exciting, different from the other men she dated. His eye's glimmered, like green diamonds. So, very, very, handsome. And with her reply he left, but her feet felt cold. She looked down, and gasped.

"That son of a bitch" She said. He stole her shoes. "I spent 200 dollars on those, dumbass." She yelled into the sky, though she was smiling with delight. Yeah, she definitely liked him.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please review, follow, and favorite. Tell me if I made any mistakes, and I will try to fix them,

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203

-Pianogirl203


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been 3 days, since Darcy had first met Loki. At the time, Jane and Thor were out exploring London. It had been 4 months since the 'London Incident', and 2 months since Darcy got dumped. Of course she was mad at the bastard, but she thought he was different. Every other guy just wanted to stare at her boobs, or her ass. He had actually saved her life, and became her hero. She thought he was the one, for a lot of reasons. They both loved cupcakes (Her true love), were into the sciency stuff, and loved to laugh. But no, he dumped her for some ginger. Ughh, that just kills her. She still thought of him on days, when they had done fun things. The first Wednesday of every month she thought of when he kissed her, after eating 3 hot dogs. She smiles at the memory.

"Darcy we will be back in a couple hours. Do you need anything?" Jane asked, as her and Thor got ready for another 'day in London'.

"Cupcake mix." She said. Jane gave her a sly smile.

"You do love those cupcakes. I already bought you a mix. It's in the cupboard." She said. "Bye, Darcy."

"Bye, Jane... and Thor." Darcy said.

"Farewell, Lady Darcy. We shall be back before the Sun sets." He said, as he and Jane walked out the door.

"I doubt that." She said. Usually, on Tuesdays they went out exploring London, went to a hotel, had sex, and then came back at 1 a.m.

"You are an interesting woman." She heard a voice say. Loki. She turned around, he was sitting on the counter top, of the kitchen's island, and was smiling.

"And why's that?" She asked.

"Because, even though you have been through tough relationships, you still support your best friend, and her relationship with a god." He said, as he stood up.

"I'm flattered. But, you are an interesting god." She said.

"And why's that?" He asked, with his mischievous grin... His sexy grin.

"Because, you tricked Thor into thinking you were dead, have been ruling Asgard for months, and haven't played a SERIOUS prank on someone, since then." She said. He stopped smiling.

"How do you know that?" He asked her.

"From what I've heard about you, you don't really like mortals. Hence, New York. But yet, you offered to help play pranks on people, WITH a mortal. You must be really desperate." She stated. He stared at her, for so long, that she thought he was going to kill her. But then, he began laughing.

"Well done, Darcy. You are now my favorite mortal, not that I actually like them, but you get the idea. And to think, I actually had begun to like that Jane girl." He said, with a grin. GOD, THAT SEXY GRIN!

"Thank you, thank you, your too kind." She said, while fake bowing, and waving her hand like a queen. He laughed.

"I don't think I have ever been charmed by a mortal before. The closest person to do that was that man of iron. He still owes me a drink." He said.

"Would you like a drink?" She offered. He stared at her, and smiled. He liked this mortal, with the most beautiful curves he had ever seen. Wait! Where did that come from? Oh no, no, no! He isn't, wouldn't, ever like her. Yet, he couldn't help, but find her different from the girls on Asgard. Still, he couldn't refuse a drink.

"Yes, I would, actually." He said. She stood up, and walked over to a mini fridge.

"If Jane asks, I have no clue where this wine cooler came from." She stated, as she got out a bottle of alcohol, and 2 shot glasses.

"I hope you like shots. I really need one." She stated, as she filled both of the glasses up. He walked towards her, and stood next to her. He heard her breath hitch, just a tad. She turned towards him, and was looking at his chest.

"Ok, don't judge what I am about to say." She said, as he turned towards her.

"Ok." He said. He loved to see mortals shiver. He had theories on what she was going to say. 'You scare me', 'You are weird'. Probably something that would make him kill her. He was prepared for anything.

"You smell REALLY nice." She stated. Except, he wasn't ready for that. He gave her a confused, and at the same time, serious look.

"What?" He asked, out of complete confusion.

"You do! Like mischief, with like Polo Ralph Lauren, or something." She said, while smiling. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled. Those were the weirdest, yet nicest words he had ever heard. He smiled, slightly.

"I didn't realize mischief had a scent." He said.

"Well, it does now." She said.

"To mischief." She said, while holding up her shot glass. He grabbed his, and raised it.

"To mischief." He said.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Please, favorite, follow, and review. Tell me if I made any mistakes, and I will fix them.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hope that you guys are enjoying the story, so far.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Loki was mesmerized by how much this mortal talked. She kept going on and on about random things. Her ex-boyfriend, London, and most of all FOOD. She was making cupcakes, WHILE TALKING AT THE SAME TIME!

"And then the bitch had the nerve, the NERVE, to call me a loud person. I don't talk a lot... well, scratch that, I do, but still!" She said, as she pulled her cupcakes out of the oven. He kept staring at her, and giving sly smiles. She thought he was hot, and mischievious. Well, duh, he's the god of mischief, but she liked him. He seemed rather fun, and kind. She had to remind herself, though, that he killed thousands, and could kill her with the flick of his hand.

"Well, how about we prank this ex-boyfriend of yours, and the 'ginger' he traded you for." He proposed.

"I'd like that very much." She said, with a smile. She had finished putting the icing on the cupcakes.

"But first, we feast." She said, as she handed him a cupcake with green icing, and gave herself one with blue icing. As they ate the cupcakes, Loki asked 2 questions, that he had been dying to ask.

"So, what's the big deal about gingers. Would it have made a difference if he broke up with you, for a blonde?" He asked.

"Well, when I went to school, there were 2 groups of gingers. The normal, possibly artificial, gingers. Then, there are the crazy, banana balls, gingers." She explained. "I knew 2 people who were normal gingers. Though, one dyed her hair red, so that makes her artificial. I knew 2 other people who were the cray-cray gingers. They always made trouble, and made the class pay for what they did." She finished.

"And, she's a?"

"Cray-cray ginger." Darcy answered. She had licked the icing off the cupcake first, and ate the rest of it. He had done the same.

"I believe this is what mortals call... twinning?" He asked, while referring to the way that they ate their cupcakes. She about broke out laughing. The way he said twinning, with his accent, made it funny. But, instead of laughing she did something else.

"TWINNING!" She screamed, and practically made Loki jump out of his skin. Man, this chick was nuts!

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

They were going to do it... FINALLY! Darcy had brought eggs, toilet paper, paint-sized cartons of glue, and glitter. Loki just brought himself. Darcy's ex was making out with his new girlfriend, and Darcy was ticked. Loki had set up the glue, and glitter, so it was directly above them. Darcy had an egg launcher, and was excited to use it.

"Are you ready?" He asked her. They were stationed outside of her ex's house.

"Born ready. Let's douse the bitches." She said, with an evil grin. He handed her a controller, with a red button on it. She pressed it. The can of glue poured onto the 2 people on the couch.

"EWWWW!" His new girlfriend screamed.

"Da hell!" Ian said. Then, Darcy took her egg launcher, and launched eggs through their open windows. Soon, they were drenched in glue, and raw eggs.

"Yes! Score one for the god, and mortal." Darcy said. Loki gave a sly smile. He was smiling more often, than he when he had in the past.

"How does this happen?" Ian asked. But, Darcy was out for blood. All of a sudden, piles upon piles of glitter fell onto her ex.

"Awwww, they look like chickens, who just laid eggs, rolled in glitter." Loki said.

"MEAN chickens, who just laid eggs, rolled in glitter." Darcy said. He just shook his head. The final step of their prank was to happen. As the 2 people walked into the bathrooms, they ran into rolls of toilet paper. Yep, the bathrooms were covered in toilet paper rolls. The 2 people tripped, and fell to the ground.

"Did you see their faces?" Loki asked, as he teleported him and Darcy back to her apartment.

"Yeah, it was priceless!" She exclaimed. They both laughed their hearts out. Loki had never met a mortal like her, before. Hell, the only mortal he really had conversation's with was Tony Stark, and The Black Widow. But, the god and mortal were laughing so hard, that they didn't notice Jane and Thor lying on the couch.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Cue the dramatic music. Shit, is going down. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And yes, I figured out the intern's name(Ian), so it made more sense than last time.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Oh, banana balls." Darcy said. Thor's eyes were wide, and Jane's eyes were staring in confusion. All of a sudden, the confusion was replaced with anger.

"What in the hell, Darcy." Jane said. She stood up, and walked over to both of them.

"I know it's hard to understand at the moment, but please, let me explain." Darcy said, with pleading eyes.

"Explain, Darcy. Please, do explain how you happen to be hanging out with a dead man, and a murderer of thousands." She said. Thor had stood up, and was walking towards them, but staring at Loki.

"Well..." Darcy said.

"Loki?" Thor asked. "Is that really you?" He asked. Everyone was staring at Loki now, and you could feel the tension rising. Loki sighed.

"Yes, it's me." Loki said. He was caught, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Thor walked up to him, and pulled him into a big bear hug.

"I'm going to kill you." Thor said.

"I know you will." Loki said. Loki had hugged back, why? He had no clue. Darcy couldn't help, but smile. She couldn't see Loki killing thousands of people. But, she had to remind herself that he had killed people, and would probably kill many more. All of a sudden, Thor pushed Loki against the wall.

"Where is father? What have you done with Asgard?" Thor asked. Loki was choking. Darcy, and Jane ran up to Thor.

"Thor, I understand that you are mad." Darcy said.

"Thou, is more than mad." Thor said.

"Maybe, a cupcake could fix that?" Darcy asked. Thor and Jane stared at her.

"It was just a suggestion." Darcy said. She always cracked under their gaze.

"How many have you tricked, or injured? For Odin's sake, Loki, how many people have you killed?" Thor asked him. Loki gagged, and tried to fight his grasp. Loki was not prepared for this at all.

"Thor, how is he supposed to answer you if you have him pressed up against a wall?" Jane asked. Thor tensed, then relaxed. He pulled his hand down. Loki put his hands on his knees, and breathed heavily.

"It's a long story." Loki said.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"And, that's when I met Darcy." Loki said. Everyone sat around Loki, and, much to their displeasure, taken one of Darcy's cupcakes. What can she say, food fixes everything.

"So, let me get this straight. You faked your death, tricked Odin, took control of Asgard, got bored, and decided to visit Thor?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but, I... I planned on tricking people. The mortals still need to be ruled." Loki said, and sent a shiver up her spine. She thought that he was kind, but when he was around Thor, he was a completely different person.

"Then, Darcy tazed me." He said. Jane sighed.

"Again, Darcy." Jane said.

"Hey, at least I didn't hit him with my car. Twice, if I might add." She said.

"You hit Thor, with your mortal contraption?" Loki asked.

"Twice." Darcy said.

"Ok, ok. No need to point it out, more than-" Jane gagged.

"Jane?" Thor asked. Jane stood up, and ran to the bathroom. Which, was followed by hurling noises. Thor ran in after her, and rubbed her back. Darcy followed him, and held back her hair. Once, she had finished, she wiped off her mouth. Loki stood by the door, and watched in disgust.

"My love, are you ill?" He asked. Jane hesitated.

"There's, actually, something I need to tell you." She said

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Oooh, cliff hanger. I pretty sure all of you know the answer... or do you?

Evil Laugh. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm pretty sure you guys aren't going to be surprised when you read this next chapter. But, trust me, you're gonna like where this is going.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

"Oh... My... GOD!" Darcy screamed, and pulled Jane into a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe." Jane replied.

"Oops, sorry." Darcy said, and hugged her gently.

"Jeez, that's the hardest you've ever hugged me. Who knew you were so strong." Jane said, with a smile. Jane had taken Darcy into one of the back rooms, and told her the secret.

"I just can't believe your pregnant. Like, you-" Darcy gasped.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You had sex with Thor." Darcy said.

"Yes, that IS how children are made." Jane said. Darcy stared at her, and then began laughing. Jane really never understood Darcy.

"Please tell me the details." Darcy begged.

"No." Jane said. Darcy smiled.

"Come on. It's not like you made him wear his armor, during it." Darcy said. Jane looked down, and stayed silent. Darcy's jaw dropped. "Oh, you dirty, dirty girl." She said, and made a meow sound. Jane shook her head.

"I just don't know how to tell him. We aren't even married, and I'm a mortal. He's a GOD! And, and-" Jane was interrupted.

"Hey, shhh. It's gonna be okay. He probably will give you a bear hug, and kiss you with those luscious lips of his." Darcy said. His lips were luscious, but she liked Loki's more. Darcy blushed. A god was never going to fall for a simple girl like her. But, that wouldn't stop her from daydreaming about it, though.

"Ok, I'll do it."

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Thor and Loki, stood in an awkward silence for 20 minutes. There would be an occasional eye contact, but it would last for a second. Thor was pissed, but yet, relieved. He still loved Loki, no matter what he had done. He knew that his brother was inside, ready to burst out. That's when he remembered Darcy. He had been lauging _with_ her. He hadn't seen Loki laugh in years. Had she done this, to him? Was she changing him, as a person? His thoughts were interrupted by Jane, and Darcy walking into the room. Loki's eye's lit up, and he smiled. It was a genuine smile.

"My love, what is wrong?" He asked.

"Um." She said. He knew something was really wrong. She never said um.

"Oh God, you have recnac." He stated. Darcy was confused. What the hell was recnac? Jane understood, though. He simply said the disease backwards.

"No, Thor. I don't have Cancer." She said.

"Then what?" He asked. Jane looked at Darcy, and was replied with a thumbs up.

"I'm pregnant." She said. Thor's eyes widened, and he stood still. His face was turning purple.

"Dude! Breath!" Darcy yelled, and Thor sucked in air, and let it back out. Loki stood still, and was breathing, but felt his heart anger.

"That's wonderful!" He said, and, as Darcy predicted, kissed her with those luscious lips.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Ok, what you guys think? Review, please!

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow, 2 updates in 2 days. I'm on a roll! I actually did this update, because I have got a lot of comments on why Loki felt angry. I put that there, because Loki has taken Odin's place. But, Odin is very old, and the kingdom will realize somethings going on when he doesn't place Thor's future child as king, or queen. Thor is still of royal blood, and gave up his place because he thought Loki dead. Now, he will want the kingdom back because Loki isn't dead. Plus, if Thor becomes king, that means that his son/daughter will be next in line for the throne, and Loki will never become king. (Well, he wasn't going to be king anyway, but you get the idea.)I am still working on if I want Thor to be angry at Loki, and banish him from the kingdom, or not. It's hard to explain, but you have to keep reading the story to get it.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Darcy smiled at Thor and Jane. They looked so perfect together. She looked over at Loki, to see that he had a look of anger on his face. Her smile evaporated. She walked over, and put her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't help, but notice, that he was very muscular. She squeezed his shoulder. Damn, why did he have to be hot! His anger disappeared, somewhat, and he looked at her.

"Why are you squeezing my arm?" He asked.

"I'm squeezing your arm, because you are built, my man!" She said. He smiled, slightly. His face became serious, once more.

"What's wrong?" She asked, getting back to why she had touched him in the first place. He wanted to tell her that he was mad, scared, worried, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was Loki! The God of Mischief! He shouldn't have any weaknesses. His attack on New York was to show the Universe, that he can take down entire planets. But, The Avengers had to go, and ruin it for him. He shouldn't be scared, or worried... But, he was. He was scared with what Thor would do with him, back on Asgard. But, that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. He was going to have to do something to Thor. Something, that would make him give up the Throne, and give it up to Loki. He was going to plan something big. He just had to trick Thor, Jane, Asgardians, and even Darcy, into trusting him. When they did, he would turn on them, and all of the 9 Realms were to be his! But, if that didn't work out, Thor would probably show all of Asgard that Odin was really Loki, and then make himself king. That's what made Loki angry. He had it all planned out, and Thor ruined it. Loki was king, and had ruled for months. He might've had a chance at being king again, someday, but no! Thor had to get Jane pregnant. Loki would be punished for so long, that when he came out of prison, or banishment, Thor's child would be fully grown, and would take the throne. Loki took deep breaths. Darcy stared at him with kind eyes. He could spend all day getting lost in the beauty of them. Wait! Oh no, not again. He wasn't going to fall in love with a mortal. Especially, someone so bull-headed, mischievous... Holy hell, she was just like him.

"Nothing." He replied. He looked over at Thor, holding Jane in his arms. Would he ever get to hold someone like that? His thoughts were interrupted, when Thor got down on one knee. Jane and Darcy gasped, and Loki's eyebrow's went sky-high.

"Jane, I love you. You are going to be the mother of my child, and are the love of my life." He said, and pulled out a ring. Darcy couldn't help, but wonder, how long he had that in his pocket. The ring was a simple gold gasket... WITH A DIAMOND IN THE MIDDLE!

"Holy shit!" Jane said, and covered her mouth. Thor let out a booming laugh, that was contagious. Darcy started laughing too, for she had never heard Jane swear in a non-science discussion.

"Jane Foster, will you marry me?" Thor asked. Jane looked at Darcy, and Darcy gave her the 'Well, duh! You know the answer' look.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes! I will marry you." She said. Darcy smiled, as Jane and Thor kissed. She took a peek at Loki, and even though something was bothering him, he had a smile. Unfortunately, it wasn't a kind smile. It was a smile, that the Devil would be afraid of. Loki was planning something. Something so big, no one would be able to stop him

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkkjkjkjkjkjjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

I know this was short, but I really just wanted to answer the questions I've been asked. Also, I added a couple things in, so the story was more interesting(Thank you Luciana Moon for the review, and tip) Till then.

Live Long and Prosper,

-Pianogirl203


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jane and Thor had been kissing... for 2 minutes. Loki had a look of disgust on his face, and Darcy? Darcy had a mixture of disgust, and happiness. (If that's even a thing.)

_"Wow, those 2 are getting into it." She thought._

"Ok, well, I'm gonna go-" Darcy was interrupted.

"I'll join you." Loki said, as Darcy practically ran out of the room. Loki followed her, and closed the door behind him.

"That was-"

"Disturbing, nasty. Honestly, I'm not sure how we stood there for that long." Loki said.

"I was actually going to say awkward, but that works too." Darcy said. She looked at Loki, and noticed he was wearing his green armor.

"Oh, this blows." She said.

"What blows? I didn't feel any breeze." Loki stated.

"No, not a breeze. It's your outfit." She stated.

"My outfit is perfectly comfortable, and I don't care what you mortals think. I am a god, and deserve to be stared at. Plus, I-"

"Am making a scene about clothing in the middle of a hallway." Darcy said. "I noticed. Now, you may be an almighty, powerful, mischievous god, but I am not going to ruin my reputation by walking around with a dude, who looks like he came from a renaissance fair." Darcy stated. Loki tried to come up with a good come back, but he couldn't think of one.

"Oh, this blows." Darcy said, again.

"Look, I don't feel any wind. I don't know why you keep saying that." Loki said.

"I just realized that Eric should be coming back soon." Darcy said, with wide eyes.

"Eric?" Loki asked.

"The guy who you mind-controlled, to create a portal for the alien things in New York, and pretty much scarred him for life." Darcy said.

"Oh, him." Loki said.

"He thinks your dead, and when he comes back, oh no." Darcy said. "He'll have a relapse, and then he will go back in the loony bin, and, and-"

"Hey, relax." Loki said, as he put his arm forward. He hesitated, but then put his arm back out to reach Darcy.

"What the hell are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"I'm trying to offer a mortal way of comfort." Loki said, in an annoyed tone. Finally, he put his hand on her shoulder. Darcy felt a rush of energy go through her. His eyes were serious, yet confused. She thought it was kind of cute.

"Uh, it's ok." He said. "Don't worry about Eric, and the bin of loonies." Loki said. Darcy gave a confused look.

"I appreciate the gesture, but, this is really awkward. Plus, it's not your style." Darcy said. She may have felt the rush of energy, but he probably didn't. What Darcy didn't know, was that he wished he could hold her forever, and feel her soft hair against his skin.

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"What's going on now?" Fury asked. He was lying in his medical bed, when in barged in Maria Hill. Ever since the Hydra incident he had seen professional doctors. They were to check all his vitals, and every part of his body, that was shot. The only problem is, it lasts for 2 hours.

"Sir, there seems to be some sort of storm beginning to form over England." Maria said.

"A storm?" He asked.

"An ice storm. Readings show that it's bigger than Texas and New York, combined. The temperature is going to drop into the negatives, ice will cover all of England, and it is set to hit in 3 weeks." Maria explained.

"Will people be able to survive it?" Fury asked.

"It's hard to explain." She sighed. "Sir, do you know the movie The Day After Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"It will be like that. Only, much worse. The temperatures will freeze buildings, and people." She sighed, once more. "From what I've learned, no-one will survive. What's worse, is that the storm could spread all over the world, but we are not sure."

"Then make sure. We need to evacuate all of England, start building protection that will uphold every single temperature possible. Do everything to protect people from this storm, and figure out how to stop it." Fury replied.

"That's not just it, sir. If the storm does spread, within the next few months we could all be frozen."

jkjkjkjkjkkkkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkj

"What is this monstrosity?" Loki asked.

"It's called Boden." Darcy said. She had driven the two, to a nearby Boden store. It had men's wear, women's wear, almost everything. She knew Eric would come back from his trip, soon. But, she had to make Loki more... casual, when it came to the eventual reunion.

"Now, what's your size?" She asked.

"Um, I'm not sure if it's similar to the mortal way of sizing." He said. She sighed.

"Ok, I'm going to take you in there. But, you need to look more... mortal."She said.

"Fine." He said, sharply. All of a sudden, he was wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His hair, meanwhile, was still long. She stared at him, for a long time. He was handsome, and not buff, but lean. He was at least 6 foot, or somewhere near there, and was muscular. He might not have been Thor, but she was pretty sure girls would drool over him.

"Darcy?"

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You got a little something by your mouth." He said. Yep, she definitely was drooling. She wiped it away quickly.

"Ok, into the store." She said, and practically jumped out of the car. Loki followed, and stared at her. On Asgard, the women wouldn't have given him a second glance. Besides, "He's a prince. Bow down." sort of look, was usually what came. As the two walked in, they bumped into each other, and Darcy blushed. Once again, an electricity ran through her, and she shivered. Loki let her go in first.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your welcome." He replied. Even if he was evil, he had never forgotten the Asgardian ways. Especially, how to be polite to women. Frigga had taught him how to treat a woman, and how to use his manners. Frigga. Mother. Those were what he had called her. She was the only one who came to visit him in his cell. Even if she was just a hologram.

"Hey, are you okay?" Darcy asked. He had a tear running down his cheek, and he wiped it away.

"I'm fine. Come on, let's get this over with." He said, in an annoyed tone. Darcy stared at him, as he walked further into the store.

_"That man has mental issues." She stated, as she followed him farther into the store._

jkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjkjk

Sorry for the late update. I got really busy, and didn't have the time. Oh, who here HATED it when they killed off Frigga? Please tell me I'm not the only one? By the way, I'm not British, so I hope Boden is a British clothing store, if not... whoops.

Live Long and Prosper


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Oh my god." Darcy stated. Loki had just walked out of a dressing room, and Darcy thought she was going to faint.

"What?" Loki asked. What! Did he seriously just ask that question? Darcy thought Loki was a hot guy, but she changed her mind at that moment. He wasn't just hot... HE WAS SMOKING HOT! He was wearing a green t-shirt(The man liked his green), jeans, and sneakers. He was in the most casual clothes she had ever seen him in, yet she could feel her mouth-watering

"Humunadfdrf." She mumbled, with her jaw wide open. She covered her mouth, and blushed. He smiled mischievously. Mortals blushing, or screaming, usually filled joy in his heart. But, for some reason, this particular mortal was making him feel... liked. On Asgard, the women may have smiled, if he complimented them, but Thor always got the attention. He never experienced this before.

"I meant, WOW! That outfit is, uh, peachy!" She said, and put on a wide smile. He stared at her in confusion, and turned back around into the dressing room. Darcy smacked her forehead.

"Darcy?" A voice asked. She turned around, and standing there was Ian... and his girlfriend.

"Ian, it's so nice to see you." She said, with a fake smile, and her teeth clenched. His girlfriend had long, red hair. Her eyes were a bright blue, and she had on a dress that showed off every curve.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, as Loki stepped out of the dressing room.

"Oh, I'm here with my, uh." She turned to Loki, with wide eyes. He stood next to her. He had no clue what was going on, but he knew that Darcy was annoyed with Ian.

"Boyfriend. This is my boyfriend." Darcy said, as she put her hand around his waist, and pulled him close.

"Oh, ok." Ian said. "This is Amber, my girlfriend." He finished.

"Ha, that's peachy." Darcy said, through a fake smile, and clenched teeth.

"What brings you guys to the mall?" Ian asked, and Darcy kept smiling. She knew why Ian, and Amber, were here. They were shopping for new clothes to replace the old ones. The ones she and Loki destroyed.

"We were just shopping for some new clothes. Poor Jim, here, needed new pairs of jeans." Darcy said, as she put one hand on Loki's chest.

"Yeah, I'm Jim." Loki said, uncomfortably. Darcy smiled, and saw that 'Amber' was making googly eyes at Ian.

"Cool. Ian, and I, are buying new clothes from an earlier incident. Right, baby." Amber said, as she looked at Ian. They started doing lovey-dovey stuff, and Darcy was pretty sure she was going to get sick. The 2 people looked back at Darcy, and Loki. Darcy wanted to show them that she was perfectly happy without him, so she turned to Loki, and kissed him. Not on the cheek, or the hand, ON THE LIPS! He was first shocked, but began kissing back. Ian and Amber had deflating smiles.

"We'll just see you later than." Ian said, and Darcy waved her hand in a 'Bye-Bye' gesture, while still kissing Loki. His lips were soft, but passionate. Her lips were fierce, and loving. They broke apart for air, and made eye contact.

"Sorry, I know that was sudden, but." She said, and he kissed her again. She threw her arms around his neck, and he took her head into his hands.

"My Gods, this mortal is a good kisser" Loki thought to himself.

_"Holy shit." Darcy thought. _They broke apart once more, and Darcy felt herself blush.

"So, do you want to go out for ice cream?" Darcy asked. She looked up at Loki's tall frame, and his green eyes. Usually they were dull whenever he saw a mortal, now they were a bright green.

"Ice cream?" He asked.

"Dude, you have so much to learn." She said, as she kissed him once more.

* * *

"This is ice cream?" Loki asked. He had gotten simple vanilla, and she had gotten cookies and cream. They were sitting in the car outside of an ice cream shop.

"Yep. Go on, try it." She said. He took one lick, and felt his eyes widen. It was ice-cold... and delicious! He kept licking, and licking.

"Um, dude?" She asked.

"What?" He asked. He hadn't realized that he had begun turning into his Jotun form.

"I think the ice cream is poisoned. You've turned into blue Olaf." She said, as he looked into his rearview mirror.

"Oh, of course." He said, as he looked at his Jotun form. He had lost control over it, while eating the ice cream. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. THE COLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY!" She half-sang, half-screamed. He stared at her in confusion.

"Ok. Do I want to know where you came up with that idea?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Frozen." She said. He looked at her in a confused way.

"Dude, you've never seen Frozen?" She asked.

"No."

"Damn." She said. He looked at the sky, and saw that the sun was setting. It was time.

"Excuse me." He said, as he stepped out of the car.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked, as he returned to his normal form.

"The resting room of course." He said.

"You mean the restroom?" She said. He nodded his head, and walked away. Or at least, that's what Darcy thought, when in reality, he had teleported to Jotunheim.

* * *

"I want to speak with Laufey." Loki said. He had come in battle armor, and was ready to speak to his 'father'.

"What do you want?" Laufey said, as he appeared on his throne. Loki smiled, as he turned towards him.

"I want you to help me kill mortals." Loki said. Laufey laughed.

"Last time I did that, it was with Asgardians, and it didn't end so well. You already know this. Why do you want to try with mortals. We all know of how you failed in that mortal city. What difference would there be now?" Laufey asked.

"It comes with a death of the future Asgardian king." Loki said.

"Thor? You know that there is no chan-"

"Not Thor, you idiot, his future child." Loki interrupted.

"So, the mighty Thor has gotten an Asgardian pregnant. How shocking." Laufey said, in a monotone voice.

"Not an Asgardian, but a Midgardian. A silly mortal, who is too in love to even care about anything else. If we can kill them, then Thor will be weak, and that is when I will strike. He will die, and... Odin, will have no choice, but to give the throne to me." Loki explained.

"And if he doesn't?"

"The bafoon is old, and is getting weaker and weaker, everyday. He will fall." Loki explained. Laufey nodded his head in agreement.

"What do we get?" Laufey said.

"Mortals begging at your feet for mercy, to become slaves for you day and night... and, a brand new planet to take over."

"Alright, but if you mess this deal up," Laufey gave a short laugh, "You will not make it for very long."

"Ok." Loki said.

"What do you need my soldiers to do?" Laufey asked.

"With my magic, and their 'ice' power, I can create the biggest ice storm to control all Midgard." Loki said.

"Do we have a deal?" Loki asked. Laufey hesitated.

"Deal."

* * *

This chapter was so fun to write. I actually got the inspiration for the ice cream scene, from a picture I had seen on Google. (Cause, I'm a google addict) So, credit to the creator of that prompt. Please review, they make my day. Till next time.

Live Long and Prosper,

Pianogirl203


End file.
